This invention relates generally to automated welding, and more particularly, to methods and systems of welding a bearing.
Generally, manual repair of bearings is labor intensive because at least two operators are usually required to weld the upper and lower bearing half inner surfaces individually and separately. Moreover, known manual repair of bearings uses Gas Tungsten Arc Welding (GTAW) equipment which has a slow deposition rate.
To facilitate bearing repair with a faster deposition rate, at least some known bearings are repaired using gas metal arc welding GMAW. GMAW is an arc welding process in which a wire is continuously fed through a welding gun or torch. The wire functions as an electrode during welding. Generally, known GMAW systems include at least a control switch, a contact tip, a wire conduit that also functions as a liner, an exhaust hose and a torch. When the control switch is pressed by an operator, a wire feed mechanism forces the wire through the liner to the contact tip.
Known GMAW methods require proper guidance of the torch with respect to an area being welded. Orientation of the torch with respect to the surface being welded is also important for proper welding. For example, generally, for GMAW methods, the torch should be oriented vertically and at a substantially ninety degree angle to a surface being welded. When moving the torch while welding, the torch should generally remain vertical. As can be appreciated by one of ordinary skill in the art, depending on the component part being welded, it may be difficult to maintain a proper orientation of the torch during the welding operation. It should also be appreciated that when a bearing half having a U-shaped cross-section is stationary and the inner surface of the U-shape opening faces towards the torch, the torch cannot be maintained in a vertical orientation and at the same time provide flat position welding.